Amen Dinner Party Disaster
by Huck23
Summary: Farrah's running late at the news station so she sends Amy and Lauren to the grocery store to pick up a forgotten ingredient for a dinner party dessert. Simple right? They wish! Post finale; Amen sistership.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Faking it or any of the characters.

* * *

**_I need you girls to do me a favor! _**

**_Forgot the top secret super, super IMPORTANT ingredient for your nana's blueberry cobbler! _**

**_Bruce's dinner party will be ruined without it! _**

**_Have to stay late at the news station and won't have time to get it, need you girls to do it after school_**

**_ Lauren, Amy knows exactly what I'm talking about_**

Lauren rolled her eyes at her phone before looking towards Amy, who was seated in the desk directly in front of her. They were in English, it was the only class the two shared together and their final period of the day.

Lauren noticed Amy looking at her phone as well. She smirked when she saw Amy's shoulders slump slightly.

"Good." Lauren muttered. "Hope she's just as irritated as I am."

Lauren didn't mind Farrah, hell you could say she liked her quite a bit, but forcing her into a mini "adventure" with her new step-sister was a bit much.

She hoped and prayed Amy didn't want to get all buddy buddy on their drive to the super market.

Little did Lauren know was that any friendly, buddy-esque thoughts about their trip the super market were far, _far _from Amy's mind.

_Dammit! Why couldn't I just go by myself?!_

Amy thought Farrah was out her mind.

_Forcing me into a car with Lauren! Forcing me to SHOP with Lauren! What in the world is she thinking? That we'll be singing kumbaya as we march through the front door with the missing cobbler ingredient?!_

Amy didn't think Lauren was that bad. Lauren had tried to empathize with her at the wedding reception and she didn't give her a hard time about loving Karma. But, really? Completing a task with her after school like they were friends or something. Too far. Way too far.

As soon as the bell rings, Lauren quickly gathers her notebook and pencil case before shooting out of her seat

As Lauren walks by Amy's desk she grabs Amy's arm roughly and damn near pulls her from the chair she's seated in. Amy barely has time to snatch her backpack from the floor beside her desk.

"Come on Raudenfeld, I don't have all damn day." Lauren growls as she drags a whimpering Amy from the English classroom.

"Can't I just go by myself?" Amy whines as she stumbles behind Lauren. She's never been clumsy in her entire life so the amount of tripping she's doing behind Lauren as she's pulled down Hester's main hallway to the school's nearest entrance is completely humiliating.

Lauren ignores her.

"Please?" Amy whines once more.

Again, Amy is met with silence.

Amy sighs and decides to allow Lauren to drag her without protest.

Lauren doesn't acknowledge Amy until they are at the school's parking lot and standing by the front of Lauren's convertible.

Lauren lets go of Amy's arm at the passenger side of car and the promptly walks over to the driver's side and unlocks the car doors.

"Get in, NOW!" Lauren states before getting into the car herself. Amy immediately does as told figuring she doesn't have much of a say or choice in the matter.

After the starting the car Lauren turns to Amy, with a hard glare. "Look, I know you don't want to be spending time with me or at least I hope that you don't." Amy doesn't even bother claiming otherwise. "I sure as fuck don't want to 'hang' with you either but obviously Farrah has other ideas seeing as she texted us both and directed the text at the two of us."

"Only god knows why." Amy can't help but groan.

"My sentiments exactly." Lauren agrees. "Let's just not make this painful, okay?"

Amy nods. "Okay."

"Good."

Lauren's out of Hester's parking lot and speeding down the road toward the highway in no time.

"When we get to the market, you'll get the whatever it is and I'll stand in the li-SHIT!"

Amy, who had been laying up against the passenger seat with her eyes closed and who hadn't really been paying attention much, looked up immediately at Lauren's sudden shout.

"Damn!"

Both girls stared wide eyed at the long line of cars leading onto the highway, and the large amount of non-moving cars on the small stretch of highway they could see from the main road.

Amy let her feet slip from her sneakers and then plopped them up on Lauren's dashboard, then she cozied up to the passenger seat and turned to Lauren with a smirk.

"Well looks like this is going to complete and utter sh-."

"GET YOUR FUCKING FEET OFF OF MY CAR!" Lauren interrupted with a screech, the look she gave Amy was murderous.

Amy scowled and stuck her tongue out at Lauren but let her feet drop from the dashboard anyway.

"I kinda saw this coming." Amy says after a moment of silence.

Lauren's fingers drum against the steering wheel restlessly. "Oh gee, did you?" She asks, every word dripping with irritation and sarcasm.

"No need to be an asshole."

"No need to state the fucking obvious, but for some reason you still did."

"Well fine I won't say anything!"

"Thank god for that! It would be so much more peaceful."

Amy huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

_Fuck her! I don't want to be chit chatting with her anyway!_

Amy's silent for a grand total of five minutes.

"Your gas light's on." Amy's eyes had gone from staring at the long line of traffic before them to the dashboard, and finally over to the area around the steering wheel. She'd noticed the little gas light flickering almost instantly.

"Shit!" Lauren stated after glancing down past the steering wheel. "Was supposed to fill it up before school this morning!"

"Well there's a BP a couple miles that a way." Amy uses a thumb to gesture to the right, away from the highway entrance.

"Shit!"

Lauren wastes no time in backing out of the crowded lane leading into the highway and speeding down the road in the direction Amy pointed, a chorus of car horns from angry drivers in her wake.

"This is going to shit." Amy says. "Make a left at the next street and the BP should be right there.

_Thunk, thump_

"Yeah I know, I'm in the fucking car and plus I have these fucking magical things called eyes to see the traffic with." Lauren states with an eye roll.

_Thump, thunk_

Amy's eyebrows crinkle in confusion. "You hear that?"

_Thunk, thump_

"What?" Lauren was starting to think Amy was crazy.

_Thump, thunk_

"That!"

_Thunk, thump_

Lauren raises an eyebrow at Amy.

Amy looks at Lauren with wide eyes. "Are kidding me? You're going to tell me you can't hear that?"

_Thunk, thump_

"Yup." Amy just stares at her. "Look, we can check the car at the gas station, we're here anyway."

Amy looks up and notices that Lauren is indeed on the BP parking lot and is currently pulling into a gas pump space.

Once she's parked, Lauren cuts the engine and hops out of the car. As she's pulling her wallet out of the front pocket of her jeans to retriever her credit card she turns to Amy, "I'll get the gas, you…well you entertain your crazy." Then she turns back to her previous task at the gas pump.

Amy scowls at Lauren's back as she gets out of the car. Her scowl is quickly replaced with complete and utter shock as her eyes meet the right back tire.

"Lauren I think we have a problem."

Lauren, who's just finished at the pump, turns to Amy with a look of undisguised annoyance all over her face. "Well spit it out Raudenfeld!"

Amy glares. "Your back tire's fucked."

Lauren quickly walks over to Amy's side of the car and realizes that yes her right back tire is flat.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

"I don't think saying it three times is going to make things better."

Lauren glares at Amy. "Shut the fu-."

"There's a used tire shop about a quarter mile up the road, you girls should find a tire there."

Both Amy and Lauren turn to see a middle-aged man standing by a black pick-up at the pump across from them.

Amy's the first to speak. "In which direction?"

The man gives a friendly smile and gestures with a wave of his right hand up the road. "To the right there."

Amy smiles back at him. "Thanks sir."

"No problem young lady." With that the man hops back in his pick-up and heads down the road in the opposite direction of the one he gave Amy to the used tire shop.

Lauren looks incredulous. "So this means we're walking to a used tire shop and carrying back a tire?"

"Yup, I'm pretty sure that's exactly what we're doing."

Lauren looks straight up at the sky and shouts. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!"

Amy smirks. "Screaming to the heavens doesn't do a damn thing either."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed reading and please leave a review :)!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, took a little break.

* * *

"Well little miss, I'm sorry to tell you this but I only carry commercial vehicle tires. Ya know, for utility trucks and such."

Amy and Lauren only stared at the used tire salesman, a chubby man in his late sixties with a head full of gray hair. Amy and Lauren, who had trekked up the side of the road to the used tire shop in uncomfortable and awkward silence for nearly a half and hour, were not very happy about the news they were receiving.

"Are you kidding me?" Lauren's face was growing red with anger. "Are you telling me a walked a damn mile with this," Lauren gestured towards an offended Amy. "And you don't even have the tire I need?"

The man nodded. "Yup, that be the case."

From beside Lauren, Amy looked at the man with wide eyes as she shook her head back and forth quickly. The man scrunched up his eyebrows up in confusion.

Amy sighed.

_1, 2, 3…_

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Lauren shouted. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" She looked like she could murder someone.

The used tire salesman put his hands up defensively. "Look now young lady, I can't offer you a tire but I could offer you something else for your troubles."

Lauren's attention was instantly only the man. "And what could you offer?" Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion. She doubted that the old man could offer her a quick to her car trouble and her temporary trip down step-hell lane.

"You could buy a fix-a-flat spray off me and I could give ya a free lift down to where ya car is if it's close by."

"It's at the BP down the road." Amy chirped.

"How much is the fix-a-flat?"

Amy groaned. "Serious Lauren? We don't have much of a choice!" Lauren glared at her, Amy just rolled her eyes. "Plus I'm pretty sure it'll cost less and take less time than calling a tow truck and getting a new tire."

"Fine!" Lauren reached into her pocket, first retrieving her wallet and then her credit card. She held the card out to the man but didn't hand it over right away. "No funny business, you hear me old man?"

The man gave his best smile. "No funny business miss!" Lauren handed him the card and then he was off into shop that sat in the center of the used tire lot.

"Fuck, this better not get any worse!"

"Don't be dramatic Lauren," Amy stated, receiving a dagger shooting glare from Lauren. "Things can't get too much worse."

* * *

"Can't get too much worse?" Lauren grumbled miserably.

As promised, the old used tire salesman was giving Amy and Lauren a free lift back to the BP station.

"Well how in the hell was I supposed to know he was going to make us ride in the back of his pick-up!" Amy muttered. "I thought we'd be driving in a car or a multi-passenger truck or something!"

Amy and Lauren were huddled up beside each other in the back of the salesman's small grey pick-up truck as they sped down the road to the BP. Both girls were incredibly surprised when the man had led them to the back of the truck, let down the truck bed door and told them to hop in. It was not at all what they had expected.

"You're so damn lucky that the gas station is only like ten minutes from here!"

At Lauren's words the truck began to slow as it pulled in to the BP Station.

When the truck finally stopped near Lauren's red convertible both girls gave each other a small smile and stated with evident joy, "Finally!"

After the old man let Amy and Lauren out of the back of the pick-up, he had them watch as he used the fix-a-flat on the tire.

"Okay I'm a gonna take this little black knob thingy off the tire and then take this tube-syringe thingy piece on the fix-a-flat bottle to pour it into the tire through the hole that the knob thingy covers."

Lauren looked completely annoyed and Amy looked very bored but both remained quiet during the old man's short demonstration.

"And there ya have!" The old man stated as he stood. "It should be okay for the most part now."

Amy smiled at him. "Thanks for the tire and for the ride."

The man smiled back at her. "You're welcome." He gave Lauren a pointed look. "Glad one of you could be appreciative."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"You could learn some manners." The man looked angry, unfortunately for him Lauren was still very annoyed with him.

"Why are you still here?"

"Lauren!" Amy shot a glare Lauren's way. "Without him we might has been stranded!"

The man put his hand up. "It's fine miss. Goodbye to you both." He gave another smile to Amy and then he was off.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" Lauren stated as she made her way over to the driver's side of the car.

Amy got into the passenger side of the car without complaint because really what would be the point? Lauren sure as hell didn't care.

As soon as they were off the BP parking lot and down the road heading back towards the highway, Amy felt a buzz come from her pocket.

**_Where are you girls?!_**

**_Dinner starts at 6:30, the latest I can start the cobbler is at 5:30_**

**_It's already 4:20!_**

**_You're still not here!_**

**_WHY!_**

"Ugh!" Amy groaned as she looked down at her phone.

"Farrah?" Lauren didn't even take a quick glance Amy's way, her eyes just continued to focus on the road in ahead of her.

"Yup, she's freaking out. We got about an hour to get to the market and home with the cobbler ingredient."

Lauren responded by banging her hands, closed into tight fists, against the steering wheel. "FUCK!"

Amy couldn't help but smile. "You're sooo crazy!"

Lauren groaned. "Whatever!"

Since the highway was less congested, Lauren was able to enter the highway faster and maneuver through the remaining traffic with ease as she made her way down to the exit that would lead to the nearest WalMart.

Both girls silently prayed that their troubles would end as soon as they made it to the WalMart and they retrieved the missing cobbler ingredient.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed reading and please review! Let's hope our girl's troubles end at the local WalMart. Oh hell, who am I kidding? We all know their troubles are far from over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Faking It or any of the characters.

* * *

"Go, go, go!" Amy screamed as she and Lauren ran into the WalMart.

If it were any other day at any other time, Lauren probably would have told Amy off for issuing her a command. But today, at this very moment Lauren could not care less. She had two goals: get the damn cobbler ingredient and escape her crazy step-sister.

"So what in the hell are we looking for?" Lauren asked as she and Amy rushed toward the food section of the WalMart.

Amy sighed. "Cinnamon."

"Are you fuc-MOVE!" Lauren barked as she shoved an unattended child out of her way. The child, blonde boy of about seven, crashed into a lotion display with an audible thud.

"LAUREN!" Amy screeched as they picked up their pace to get away from the boy.

"What?" Lauren asked; Amy was not surprised to find that she sounded genuinely confused.

"You can't just shove someone's child!"

"I can't?"

"Are you serious?" When Lauren gave no response, Amy just groaned. "Forget it."

When the girls finally got to the food department, they quickly spotted the spice aisle and quickly headed to it.

"Why in the world does Farrah put cinnamon in the blueberry cobbler?"

"Do really thing anything my mom does makes sense?"

Lauren didn't bother answering; she already knew the answer and it was definitely rhetorical.

"Plus it's not any cinnamon, it's-." Amy paused as the got to the entrance of the spice aisle.

In the aisle a middle aged woman in a loose fitting blouse and a long skirt stood holding a small container of cinnamon.

Amy pointed at her. "That."

Lauren slapped Amy's hand down. "It's not polite to point you goddamn lumberjack."

Amy wasn't paying attention. "The Granny's Cinnamon Delight."

At Amy's words, the woman standing in the aisle turned to Amy with a big smile on her face. "Good eye young lady," Her smile grew. "Did you also know it was the last one? Just my luck!"

Lauren's left eye began to twitch. "The last one?"

"Mmmhmm." The woman murmured as she turned back to the spice shelves where she had grabbed the cinnamon from.

Lauren and Amy exchanged a brief look before Lauren lunged toward the woman and Amy grabbed on her waist and attempted to tug her forward.

"It's not worth it!" Amy grunted as she tried to stop Lauren from attacking the woman.

"It is! I lost a tire, walked a quarter of a mile, road in the back of a pick-up truck and had to shove that very unfortunate looking little boy in order to get here. I will not give up now."

The woman turned back to the two staring at them in confusion.

"Fine," Amy huffed. "But can we at least do it my way?"

Lauren nodded and then stated. "Yes."

Amy then let Lauren go and the other immediately stood tall and began to straigten out her clothes.

"Excuse me m'am?"

"Yes?"

"We really need that cinnamon for a dessert my mother is making for a dinner party tonight and she won't take anything but the Granny's. Could we please have it?"

The woman gave Amy a brilliant smile. "No."

Lauren groaned and then stepped toward the woman. "Look lady, we need that cinnamon. I've literally been driven insane in an attempt to get it. Could you please not make this hard and let my step-sister and I have it?" Amy was a little proud at the way Lauren was trying to be civil with the woman.

The woman turned the cinnamon around in her hand several times before turning to Lauren with a sour expression. "No."

"_Oh shit!" _Amy thought.

Then she watched as Lauren's face grew beet red and her facial expressions went between crumbling defeat and scrunching up in anger.

Amy couldn't tell if Lauren was about to explode into a fit of angry tears or if she was about to scream in utter rage.

Lauren wasted no time in clearing up Amy's momentary confusion.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Lauren shouted at the woman.

The woman's head snapped in Lauren direction instantly and she stared at Lauren with wide eyes.

Amy had to suppress a snort when she saw the look of surprise on the woman's face. "Trust me," Amy began, with a hint of amusement in her voice. "She's just getting started."

"Where the fuck do you get off?!" Lauren screamed, deciding to ignore Amy's comment. "It's just fucking CINNAMON!"

The woman's eyes only grew wider. "I-I…"

That's as far as she got before Lauren rushed up into the woman's face and yanked the collar of her red and white floral blouse. "You listen hear," Lauren stated in a growl. "there is a shit ton of cinnamon around here so I suggest you pick one of those out and toss me the Granny's."

Lauren let go of the woman's shirt and stepped back; she stared the woman down expectantly. It wasn't long before the woman handed over the cinnamon container.

Lauren snatched it and then proceeded to sashay out of the aisle. As she passed a stunned Amy she smirked. "Now that's how you get the last bottle of Granny's cinnamon."

Amy quickly followed behind her towards check out. At the same time she felt a buzz against her leg and checked her phone. She was surprised to see that the two texts she got were from her mother.

******_Hurry girls its 5 and I need that special ingredient for the cobbler!_**

**_Hurry, hurry, hurry!_**

"Mom's freaking out, we need to get home soon!" Amy called after Lauren.

Lauren kept walking confidently toward check out. "Calm your tits Amy, we'll be home in like ten minutes."

Amy sighed. _"I hope so."_

* * *

**A/N:** This is the second to the last chapter so the story is almost complete. Hope you guys enjoyed reading and please review :)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Faking It or any of the characters.

* * *

Lauren and Amy finally turned into the street they lived on, both in high spirits. They had gotten the cinnamon, the lines at the WalMart short and the cashier quick and efficient, and had sailed down the highway with very little traffic to hold them up. Overall the trip home was turning out to be quite lovely.

"I can't believe it," Amy began as she smiled gleefully. "Its 5:20, we'll get home with minutes to spare."

Lauren smiled as well. "Yeah you didn't totally fuck up our trip to the store!" Her smile turned into a smug smirk as Amy began to glare at her.

They were about ten houses from home when Lauren's car jolted violently. Within the same moment Amy looked out her side mirror and watched as Lauren's tire rolled across the road and into someone's front yard, knocking a decorative lawn gnome on its ass.

"Lauren!" Amy screeched.

Lauren stepped onto the break hard, bringing the car to a screeching halt and making the car jolt violently again.

When the car finally stopped and Lauren had it turned off, both girls hopped out of the car and immediately assessed the damage.

"Holy shit!" Lauren screamed as she stared at the axel without a wheel. "How in the fuck did this happen?!"

Amy just stared, momentarily speechless. She only looked up when she heard a loud growl come from Lauren.

"Dammit!" Lauren stated, phone in hand. "Its 5:26, we're damn sure not going to make it now."

She didn't know if it was Farrah's potential upset or the utter defeat in Lauren's voice that made her do it but suddenly Amy snapped into action. She quickly retrieved the cinnamon and Lauren's keys from out of the car and then grabbed Lauren's hand as she took off down the street toward the house.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lauren yelled as they ran down the sidewalk.

"We are going to make it!" Amy yelled back. She was determined not to fail her mother or Lauren.

Lauren shook her head in disbelief but kept on running.

And soon enough they were soon running up the lawn, something Lauren would've probably complained about in other circumstance, and at the front door of their house.

Amy jabbed the Lauren's keys to the lock and when they heard a click both girls pushed the door open and scrambled through the doorway clumsily causing them both to fall on their hands and knees, directly in front of Farrah.

Farrah looked up from the phone in her hand at Amy and Lauren on the floor with wide, surprised eyes. "Girls! I was just about to text you!"

"Time!" Both girls demanded.

Farrah took a quick glance at her phone. "5:31."

Amy and Lauren smiled at each other as they hoisted themselves up from the floor.

"Close enough." Amy stated and then she thrust the cinnamon in Farrah's direction.

Farrah frowned as she took the cinnamon. "Well actually girls I decided that maybe I should bake a pie instead."

Amy groaned internally. _no, No, __**NO**__!_

Lauren's left eye and jaw began to twitch. "Farrah," she began through gritted teeth. "Make the DA-"

"B-beautiful, wonderful cobbler." Amy interjected just before Lauren lost her mind all over their mother.

Amy's face was plastered with a big fake smile that looked physically painful as she spoke the words. She made sure to subtly glance in Lauren's direction after finishing. Lauren caught on rather quickly and put on a very similar fake smile.

"Yeah," Lauren began with total confidence. "You should make that beautiful, wonderful cobbler!" Lauren said with the fake smile (looking more real at the moment) still plastered on her face and a believable amount of cheer in her voice.

Amy silently thanked Lauren for falling into the act so quickly and perfectly, especially since she had been about to snap at the woman before.

Farrah, having hadn't noticed Lauren's irritation or the exchange between the two girls, smiled hugely. "You girls really think I should make the cobbler?"

"Yes!" Both girls yelled as they shook their heads up and down vigorously.

Farrah's smile grew. "Well I better head in the kitchen, huh?" Both girls nodded their heads quickly.

As Farrah turned away from them and headed down the hall toward the kitchen, Amy and Lauren looked at each other and sighed with pure relief. However, the moment ended as quickly as it began because just before Farrah passed through the archway leading to the kitchen she turned back.

"By the way, it's so great to see you two getting along so well!" Farrah stated happily and then she was gone through the archway and into the kitchen.

Lauren and Amy turned to each other and burst into hysterical laughter. They laughed so hard that their eyes filled with tears and their stomachs began to hurt. It seemed to have just exploded from inside the two, like the events of their entire day, not just what had Farrah said, had just been realized by the two.

After several minutes both girls began to calm down a bit. Amy was the first to speak.

"Hey do you want to go into the living room and watch a shitty movie on TMC or FearNet?" Amy asked a bit breathless. "I mean we still got an hour and a half or so before the dinner party starts."

Lauren knew she should grimace at Amy and then tell her rather smugly that they needed to get washed up for dinner but instead she smiled. "Why the hell not?"

Amy smiled back and then took off down the hall. "Last one on the couch is as moldy donut!"

Lauren stood stunned for a second before taking off after Amy. "Screw you, Amy! You damn cheater!"

When they were both settled on the couch and watching Drive Way Clown Killer, Amy turned to Lauren with a look of concern etched across her face.

"What about your car?"

Lauren, still staring at the TV, shrugged. "Fuck it."

Even though she wasn't looking in her direction, Amy smiled at Lauren. "Yeah, fuck it."

Lauren's lips curved into a small smile.

And for once, albeit silently, Amy and Lauren truly agreed. Both thinking that maybe this sister shit wouldn't be so hard after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Well we have reached the end, I hope everyone enjoyed reading the story and as always please review :)!

**PS:** The car thing has happened to me before and watching the wheel roll off and onto the sidewalk was crazy!


End file.
